five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Łapencja :D/FNaF,Moja Historia
Główni Bohaterowie: animatroniki,inne animatroniki wymyślone przeze mnie, Jenny:strażnik Rozdział 1 Diabły Atakują! -Gdzie ja jestem ? - powiedziała Jenny. -Jesteś w Freddy Fazber's PizzaPlace. - wyskoczył na nią Freddy. -AAA!!! Diabeł mnie atakuje! - Jenny się go chwilowo przestraszyła,mysląc że Freddy chce ją zabić. -Nic Ci nie zrobię...jesteśmy oswojeni. (chyba wiecie kto to powiedział :P) -Aha...OK. - J -Oprowadzę cię ale najpierw,musisz troche się zapoznać z innymi. - F -Innymi ? Myślałam,że jesteś tu tylko Ty. - J -Coś ty! Jest jeszcze najmniej 9 innych. -(myśli J) oj czuję,że czeka mnie tu wiele niespodzianek ._. (gdy Freddy ją oprowadził,i przedstawił wszystkich.) -To co ja mam tu robić ? Gotować ? Sprzątać ? Pilnowa... -Dokładnie! Musisz tu pilnować. - powiedział Bonnie zanim Jenny dokończyła. -Aha... - J Rozdział 2 Boże!Żeńskie odpowiedniki! -Cześć - J -No,hej - odparły animatroniki. -Podobno zamówiliście nowe animatroniki,co ? -No! - powiedział Foxy -Ciekawe jakie... - J (dzwonek do drzwi,z nowymi animatronikami) -Bonnie odbierz paczkę!!! - powiedziała Mangle. -no dobra juz dobra -.- -AAA!!! OMG!!! - krzyknął Bonnie. -co !? obdzierają cię ze skóry !? - J -Nie...te roboty to mój,Foxego,i Freddy'ego żeński odpowiednik! - Bon -Tam,Tam,Taaam! - krzyknęła Chica -LOL i mają napisane imiona Bonna,Foxa i Fredda. - Bon -Eh... to może je wprowadźmy i włączmy co ? - J -A no tak - Bon (po rozpakowaniu Nowych Animatroników) -Łaał! Gdzie ja jestem ? :3 - Bona -Eee nie wiem gdzie jestem więc nie wiem tez czy mam się śmiać czy płakać - Foxa - WOW! Ale to sweet! Tak przytulasnie ! <3 Wszystkie 'Klony' się szybko zapoznały. Zanim cokolwiek przeczytacie,musimy opisać nasze nowe 'koleżanki' ;) Bonna:mniej więcej jak Bonnie,tylko kobieta i ma różową gitarę a jej uszy są oklapnięte. Fredda:mniej więcej jak Freddy,tylko kobieta i ma biały mikrofon a kapelusz i muszkę ciemno różowe. Foxa:mniej więcej jak Foxy,tylko kobieta ma czystszy hak, szarą opaskę,i nie ma zepsutej szczęki. charaktery: Bonna jest dzielna,ale szybko się ,,zasładza'' tym,że jest w nowym miejscu.'' Fredda jest troche tchórzliwa,ale można się do tego przyzwyczaić,że ciągle się chowa w koncie. Foxa ? Szkoda gadać... jest tchórzem na 100%... Rozdział 3 Zaskoczenie i miła niespodzianka -Dziwnie tu,ale nawet miło... - szepnęła Bonna. -Zgadzam się. - Foxa -Eee a ja nie wiem czy tu jest fajnie czy źle :/ - Freda powiedziała nieśmiało. -Ee tam,ważne czy się dobrze tu poczujecie. - stwierdziła Jenny. -Koniec tego gadania,trzeba się troche zająć Pizzerią,bo jest cała w pajęczynach i kurzu. - oświadczyła Mangle (po posprzątaniu CAŁEJ pizzeri) -Boże! Jak my to zrobiliśmy ? - Zdziwiła się Foxa. -No nie wiem jest nas chyba 12 więc... - Bonnie -Eh,jest noc...ja idę spać wy: nie musicie :p - Jenny -ty jesteś człowiekiem my nie potrzebujemy snu. - Freddy -Wiem. - Jenny (kolejnego ranka,ktos dzwoni do drzwi) -Eeeeeee zgubiłeś drogę ? - powiedziała Jenny do Purple Guy'a który miał przyjść dopiero jutro.. -Nie.W moim domu był pożar,więc chyba wiesz czemu przyszłem :I - Purple Guy -Aha,jasne ale musisz sobie kupić śpiwór,bo ja tylko mam swój pokój. - Jenny -Ok. - Purple -Tylko szybko bo za chwile się nowe animatroniki włączą,nie wiem jak zareagują. - Jenny -Aha ok. - Purple -(Myśli Jenny):Boże,pożar w jego domu ? To on w ogóle miał dom ? -Wróciłem,kupiłem sobie śpiwór. - Purple -Ok. - Jenny -A ja temu gościu nie ufam - Bonna -Coś ty! W jego domu był pożar,i tyłek mu ię palił!!! -Aha ._. ... - Bonna Rozdział 4 Wesołych urodzin i upite animatroniki :P UWAGA! Przed przeczytaniem tego rozdziału,zkąsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą,gdyż dawka emocji może zagrażać twojemu życiu lub zdrowiu. No,chyba że dasz komentarz. to wtedy nie :3 XD -Zgadnijcie kto ma urodziny. - Chica -Ee,ty ? - Foxy -Tak *u*. - Chica - Happy Birthday to you! Czy jakoś tak. :P - Jenny -Dzięki ^-^. - Chica (po przygotowaniu imprezki) -LOL! Chica zdmuchnij świeczki! - Jenny -(zdmuchnęła wszystkie świeczki) - Chica -YEAH! teraz jemy tort i balujemy! - Bonna każdy zjadł tort i popił wódką z podwójnym alkoholem. -Lalalalalalalalalalalallalala - Fredda -aaauuuauua woda! XD - Foxy -HUEHEUEUEUEHEUEUEEU - inne animatroniki wódka przestała działać. Więc Freddy się dziwił dlaczego je krzesło. ;) -Boże czemu jem krzesło !? - Freddy -Byliśmy upici od wódki z podwójnym alkoholem. - Foxa -Genius ;-; - Fredda -O dziękuję za pochwałę. - Foxa -czuję się jakby mi flaki wyciągli i znów włożyli. - Jenny -A ja czuję się jakbym był podwójnie zmiksowany w mikserze. - Purple -Ej,mają zbudować bar blisko naszej pizzeri. - Jenny mówi czytając gazetę. -I ? - Bonnie -Tam będą inne animatroniki! Stracicie sławę! Rozdział 5 Daj wiadomość,po sygnale PIP! Powiedzmy od razu,że te roboty z baru będą mieszkać w pizzeri... przeczytajcie sami. -CO !? - krzyknęły animatroniki -Przcież jak będą nowe animatroniki,w nowym miejscu,a my stracimy sławę to zniszczą nasza pizzerię! - Foxy -No właśnie. - Jenny -To jest źle... - Marionetka -Zaraz,Marionetka kiedy przyszłaś ? myślałam że poszłaś kupić coś na śniadanie. - Jenny -Bo poszłam,ale była taka kolejka... - Marionetka -To co będziemy jeść na śniadanie !? - zasmuciła się Chica. -Jak jesteś taka chętna do żarcia to sama se idź i kup.Zobacz,jaka to frajda czekać 8 godzin w kolejce tylko po to, żeby kupić bochenek chleba. - Marionetka się wkurzyła na Chicę. -Ee,ok. - Chica Marionetce opadła kopara ze ździwnienia. -Znów cie zaskoczyła,co ? - Bonna -I to jak! O.O - Marionetka -No ale najwazniejsze jest to,aby śledzić miejsce w którym będzie bar. - Fredda -A ja chętnie się nim zajmę. - Bonna mówi z chytrym uśmieszkiem. -Tiak...jasne - Foxa -Ja tam lubie takie niszczycielki *u* - Bonnie -Witaj w druzynie~ - szepnęła Bonna do Bonniego. animatroniki poszły do jakiejś dziury. -Hej GF. - Springtrap -Co ? - Golden -Daj wiadomość po sygnale : PIP! - Springtrap wleciał do dziury. -PIIIIP! - usłyszał po 5 minutach Golden. Springtrap wyszedł jakoś. -Choćmy lepiej stąd. - Jenny -OK. - Marionetka Rozdział 6 Bonnie coś ukrywa Foxa,Bonna i Fredda się zebrały w kuchni. -Słuchajcie myślę,że Bonnie coś ukrywa. - Bonna -A skąd ? - Foxa -Jestem jego damskim odpowiednikiem.Raczej powinnam wiedzieć. - Bonna -A no tak :3 - Foxa -OK.Coś ukrywa,to juz raczej wiemy,ale najważniejsze CO ? co ukrywa ? - Fredda -No nie wiem może ukradł telefon Jenny ? - Foxa -Nie,on nie jest taki. - Bonna -Ok choćmy już bo sie dowiedzą,że coś opisujemy. - Fredda gdy one już wróciły do głównego pokoju -Heyy! - powiedziały wszystkie 3 w tym samym czasie. -No cześć. - inne animatroniki -Bonnie a co trzymasz za plecami ? - Bonna -Yy,nic! *~* - Bonnie -Aha - Bonna -Ciekawe bo wygląda,jakbyś cos krył. - Foxa -Ale nic nie kryję. - Bonnie -No dobra wierzymy ci,ale będziemy cie mieć na oku. - Fredda Rozdział 7 Cała prawda ukrywania Bonniego... KOMUNIKAT: W tym opowiadaniu występują nowe animatroniki. Prosze więc zachować spokój,rozsiąść się wygodnie zrobić coś ciepłego do picia i przeczytactęopowieść. -Jest dezcz,a zatrudnił się nowy stróż nocny... - Jenny -Jaki ?- animatroniki się spytały -Normalny XD - Jenny (nowy strażnik przyszedł) -OK.Idę do swojego biura :p - Draw -OK. - Jenny Bonna przez coś mdleje. -Bonna !? Co ci !? - Bonnie -Lekarz!!! znaczy... Lekarz dla robotów!!! - Mangle -Lekarz dla'robotów' nic nie pomoże. - Springtrap Po 2 godzinach Bonna wstaje ale zdiwiona ze leży na zemi. -Co się stało ? - Bonna -JEJ! ŻYJESZ!!!:D - Bonnie do niej pobiegł i przytulił. XD -Słyszałem krzyki. nic wam się nie stało ? - Draw -Nie Nic :') - Bonnie -Ok. - Draw (ktoś puka do drzwi) -OMG!!! - Foxa W drzwiach stał fioletowy animatronk,po twarzy - to kobieta. miała fajną czapkęz daszkiem. -No co się gapisz ? - Powiedziała do Foxy nowa ,,animatroniczka -N-Nic... Wejdź *~* - Foxa -Opowiesz coś nam o sobie ? - Bonna -Nie lubę Foxyego,i niszczę każdemu życie! >:D -Aha...`~` - Bonna - mi chyba właśnie niszczysz,alemózg.- Bonna -A no tak, i jestem Sandrian Cat. - Sandrian -Bonna możemy porozmawiać na boku ? - Bonnie -Ok. - Bonna -Będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi ? - Bonnie -No..dobrze. - Bonna Rozdział 8 Niby tak Blisko A tak daleko jest to rozdział specjalnie dla was! :* za tyle ludzi którzy to czytają! :* Miłego czytania kochani! -Zamówiłam nowego robota - Jenny -Aha to świetnie. - Draw -Nie korci cie jaki to robot ? - Jenny -Nie. - Draw -No cóż,i tak ja go wezmę więc ciebie to nie musi obchodzić. - Jenny nowy robot przyszedł. był karmazonowy z fajnym ogonem i fajnymi uszami. oczy miała błękitne. a nazywała się ,,Happy'' tłumaczenie : ,,Szczęście'' -Gdzie ja jestem ? :O - Happy -W Freddy Fazbear's PizzaPlace. - Jenny -A to dobrze,czy źle ? - Happy -W ogóle da się wytrzymać,jeśli lubisz jak roboty oglądają sport i wrzeszczą na cały głośnik. - Jenny -Ee... chyba wytrzymam. - Happy (wszyscy sie zapoznali z Happy) -Lubię placki XD. - stwierdziła Foxa -Hmm,placki sa nawet nie złe. - Chica -A ja lubię czekolade,miętówki,watę cukrową,ciągutki,ciastka... - Happy -Aha...miło wiedzieć. - Chica -Muhahahaha ! X3 - Sandrian Cat podłożyła gluty pod dywan Foxyego... zobaczmy jak zareaguje. -CO TO MA BYĆ !? - Foxy -Gluty. - Sandrian Cat -Dzieki -.- - Foxy -Nie ma za co B) - Sandrian poszła zadowolona Wraz z happy przyszedł i nowy strażnik. Shaline. OPIS: długie włosy,zazwyczaj związane w niski kucyk,brunetka,wysoka,jasna karnacja,dużo gada, i duzo słucha muzyki. jej ulubiony animatronik : Bonnie. Shaline nosi opaske z kroliczymi uszami -Witam w twojej nowej pracy,Shaline. - Jenny -Hejo - Shaline Rozdział 9 Pożegnania i Animatroniki robia imprezę najpierw chciałam powiedzieć,że dziękuję wszystkim którzy to czytali,albo i nawet czytają,dziękuję wszystkim za te komentarze dzięki którym mnie motywowaliście do dalszego pisania ;) zato nie martwcie się,będzie 2 częśc opowiadania.Ale dziękuję również tym którzy się zgłaszali do występowania w opowiadaniu :* Zacznijmy opowiadanie -Wkrótce wyjeżdżamy gdzieś indziej na wakacje. - Jenny -Bardzo szkoda,że musimy opuścić naszą ukochaną pizzerię... - Bonnie -Zaraz! Możemy na pożegnanie zrobić imprezę w naszej pizzerii i pospszątać - Mangle -Dobry pomysł. - Draw Bonnie przygotowywał stążki,Freddy sprzątał scenę,Mangle Sprzątała w rurach,Chica robiła jedzenie... a efekt był extra! Kazy balował i tańczył -Jest super! Najlepsza impreza! - Draw -Zgadzam się! Jest Extra!!! -Shaline -Mi tez się podoba! - Sandrian BEST DAY EVER! - każdy krzyknął Po imprezie każdy nadal był szczęśliwy. Nawet purple był jakis zadowolony. -Najlepsze wspąmnienie ;') - Bonna -Było tak super...szkoda że trzeba było skończyć imprezę co nie ? - Fredda -No... - Kazdy odpowiedział -Ale lepiej by było gdyby to trwało wiecznie. Rozdział 10 The End SPECIAL Ostatni rozdział z tej serii :* będzie 2 jak 5 osób będzie chciało ;) Ten rozdział będzie polegał na tym,że będe dziękować innym za występowanie itd. możecie to pominąć,ale na końcu będzie ważna informacja. Dziękuję wszystkim za wsparcie.Głównie dziękuję Pimpushh,Shaline709,i adminom,którzy to czytali. Mam nadzieję że ta seria będzie znana bardzo długo,ale najbardziej dziękuję innym,którzy to czytają,czytali,albo będa czytać.W 2 serii tego opowiadania będzie lepiej! Postaram się o jaknajlepsze wyniki. WAŻNA WIADOMOŚĆ DLA FANÓW:2 seria będzie jak 3 osoby się zgodzą na chacie. Żegnam widzimy się w 2 części :* Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach